<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Disaster by BellaCupcake01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758093">Beautiful Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCupcake01/pseuds/BellaCupcake01'>BellaCupcake01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCupcake01/pseuds/BellaCupcake01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Gary had both been hurt in the past and kept their hearts guarded. Could they finally let their walls down to let each other in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avery POV </p>
<p>Avery could feel her chest tightening as she tried to take a breath. For so long she had tried to fight for him, took all the crap that came in her direction but he had humiliated her tonight. Avery tried going over the last couple of days in her head to understand where it had all gone wrong. Why he had suddenly stopped trying but there was nothing. She was slowly coming to the realisation that she was something that he had just settled on until someone else came along.</p>
<p>She laughed bitterly whilst wiping the tears away forcefully. No matter how hard she tried to wipe them away, the tears kept coming. It was as if someone had finally unlocked Pandora’s box on her heart and the dam had burst. She slumped to the floor, curling herself in a ball, hoping that if she curled in on herself, it would stop her from breaking.</p>
<p>Vaguely, she was aware of voices on the other side of the door, people trying to open it, to get to her but she wasn’t  going to let them in. Clasping her hands over her ears to block out the noise, she thought back to this morning, to receiving the text that changed the course of her journey that day.</p>
<p>Blinking, Avery reached for her phone ‘You have been picked to go on a date with a new islander. Get dressed and meet the jeep out front’</p>
<p>Groaning, she lifted the duvet trying to shake off the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Something felt off about the day.</p>
<p>Stepping out of the bed she caught Gary coming into the bedroom all dressed up  ‘Babe, shit did I wake you’</p>
<p>‘No, I got a text which is why I’m awake. Why are you awake so early though and why are you dressed?’</p>
<p>‘Umm I’ve got a date babe with a new islander’</p>
<p>A frown appeared on her face ‘Wait I have a date too. Do you not think it’s weird that we both have a date with other people when we are already a couple?’</p>
<p>‘No, it’s just a date don’t stress over it babe, it’s just a bit of fun. Have a good time on your date and when we get back we can chat about it’ he said as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.</p>
<p>As Avery watched him leave, she had that feeling back that something was about to happen. Shaking it off, she hurried to get ready. </p>
<p>Avery knew when she returned from her date that she was right in not ignoring that feeling, it was lovely catching up with Lucas and had she not been head over heels for Gary, she would definitely be interested in seeing where things could go between them but her heart knew what it wanted and it wanted Gary. Lucas of course had been the perfect gentleman throughout and on their return, Lucas couldn’t shift the grin when he saw his pal Henrik. Avery smiled at them fondly because she never broke her promise to Lucas. She had looked after Henrik and he had quickly become one of her best friends in the villa alongside Chelsea and Bobby.</p>
<p>‘What do you think is taking Gary so long’ Lottie aimlessly spouted at the group.</p>
<p>‘Wait, he’s still not back’ you questioned her, it was weird he wasn’t back yet considering he went on his date first.</p>
<p>‘Obviously not or I wouldn’t be asking’ she huffed in annoyance.</p>
<p>This caused Avery to roll her eyes as Lottie seemed to think she has some imaginary claim on Gary, even though they had never even been a couple inside the villa. Just as she was about to respond, she saw Gary in the distance. She smiled automatically upon seeing him, she felt the butterflies as she always did when she saw him. It was then though that Avery looked to the side of him to see that he was with Hannah and she had definitely had her glow up. She was looking fierce and then her heart clenched when she saw they were holding hands. If she could pinpoint a time when her heart had begun to shatter, this was the exact point </p>
<p>Gary POV</p>
<p>Honestly when he pulled up on his date, it took him a minute to realise that it was Hannah. She was hot now, smoking hot and she just oozed confidence. It was such a stark contrast to the girl who left the villa a couple of weeks before.</p>
<p>‘Hey stranger, surprised to see me here’ Hannah stayed in a sultry voice.</p>
<p>‘A little bit yeah, I was not expecting you that’s for sure. Especially as I was the reason that you had to leave the villa’</p>
<p>‘Well I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me now I’m back’ she winked at him, causing the crane operator to blush.</p>
<p>‘So you’re with Avery now aren’t you? How is that going for you?’</p>
<p>‘Ah mate, it’s going really well. Everything is just so easy with her and I can’t wait to see where we end up’ </p>
<p>Gary noticed that a flick of annoyance passed over Hannah’s features but quickly left ‘Gary, can I be frank with you a minute’</p>
<p>Gary nodded but refrained from speaking.</p>
<p>‘Right now, Avery is on a date with Lucas who has more than just a little crush on her, I think he may even be a little bit in love with her if I’m being honest’ </p>
<p>Gary tensed at hearing those words and gripped the table a bit tighter ‘Well he might be interested in her but I’m pretty sure it’s not reciprocated, she’s happy with me. We’re solid’</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to put thoughts in your head but before Lucas left, Avery was really into him. She was gutted when he was voted off that night, they even shared a kiss before he went. I mean I know you guys have whatever thing you have going on now but those feelings that she pushed aside for him might resurface now he’s back. I just want you to be prepared hun. I don’t want you go back in there with blinkers on’</p>
<p>Gary’s thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Did Avery really have feelings for Lucas, she never even mentioned him at least not in the romantic sense.</p>
<p>‘No, you’ve got it all wrong. She doesn’t see him like that. If anything she’ll be enjoying catching up with an old friend’</p>
<p>‘I’m sure you’re right. You know her better then me. How about we park any talk of Avery and just catch up’ she exclaimed whilst placing her hand on top of his.</p>
<p>Gary smiled nervously at her ‘sure’</p>
<p>After a while, they were due to return to the villa. Gary couldn’t wait to see his girl and wrap her in his arms.</p>
<p>As they made their way out of the jeep and through the villa, Gary caught sight of his girl in the distance, smiling, her red curls moving in the cool breeze and a figure hugging jumpsuit that he really wanted to rip off her.</p>
<p>Smiling at the thought of reuniting, he suddenly felt Hannah’s hand slip into his and he turned to look at her ‘I’m so nervous, you don’t mind do you’ she asked under her fluttered lashes ‘I just need something to hold onto so I don’t trip and make an idiot of myself’</p>
<p>He smiled down at her, sensing her worry ‘Of course not mate’</p>
<p>As they made it to the others, Lottie was staring at them with her mouth agape and Avery wouldn’t even look in his direction. Her eyes were directed at the floor and no matter how hard he tried to get her attention, she wouldn’t look at him. Maybe Hannah was right. Maybe something did happen with Lucas. </p>
<p>Whilst Gary was contemplating what could’ve happened on Avery’s date, he had missed the drama unfolding in front of him between Lottie and Hannah, what didn’t go unnoticed was the was Avery went rigid and tense when Lottie had whispered something to her.</p>
<p>Everyone was moving towards the fire pit, except his girl who was still glued with her eyes to the floor. He saw her glance at Lucas who smiled fondly at her. So she would look at Lucas but not him. Hannah was right. He was about to be replaced and she would finally break his heart. Just like he knew she would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>